1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertically positionable stage or platform on which relatively heavy loads can be supported, and more particularly, to a new and improved stage or platform that is to be vertically positioned within a synchrotron and that has a low profile, compact design so as to be disposed in a limited space, but nevertheless is capable of accurately positioning heavy loads supported on the stage or platform in the beam line of the synchrotron.
2. Background of the Invention
High energy synchrotron radiation sources are used for research in the fields of endeavor such as the fields of material science, chemistry, physics, medical and biological imaging and geophysics. In a seven (7) GeV Advanced Photon Source (APS), high brilliance and intense synchrotron radiation developed by the APS in a front end or ring side of the radiation beam is transmitted along a beam line that may be 70 meters in length. A number of different front end components need to be installed inside the front end along the beam line. These components include such devices as photon beam position monitors, fixed masks, photon and safety shutters, filters, windows and differential pumps. In some instances, the devices can weigh as much as 500 kg. Many of these devices need to be supported on a platform or support stage that is capable of accurately positioning the device within the front end of the beam line. The devices need to be accurately positioned because the system design permits only small tolerance errors in order that the photon beam passing through these devices are not adversely affected. The supported devices additionally need to be immune from any vibrations that may be introduced due to rapid shuttering functions.
While the support stage needs to be capable of supporting significant loads and accurately positioning the loads in the front end of the beam line, the floor space provided for the front end components is only approximately 1 m wide and the access to the space is typically through a 1.422 m door. As can be appreciated, these space constraints limit the size of the support structures. In fact, the supports ideally should not be more than about 485 mm in width and about 1.2 m in overall height
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stage or platform on which relatively heavy loads are to be supported in a synchrotron.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stage or platform for a synchrotron that has low profile, but nevertheless can very accurately position relatively heavy devices in the front end of a beam line in the synchrotron.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stage or platform for a synchrotron that is immune from introduced vibrations in the front end of the synchrotron.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stage or platform for a synchrotron that is not adversely affected by tolerance mismatches of its components.